Modern technology has given rise to a wide variety of different electronic and/or communication devices that keep users in touch with one another, entertained, and informed. A wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for these purposes, such as: cellular telephones; personal digital assistants (“PDAs”); pagers; beepers; MP3 or other audio playback devices; radios; portable televisions, DVD players, or other video playing devices; watches; GPS systems; etc. Many people like to carry one or more of these types of devices with them when they exercise and/or participate in athletic events, for example, to keep them in contact with others (e.g., in case of inclement weather, injuries; or emergencies; to contact coaches or trainers; etc.), to keep them entertained, to provide information (time, direction, location, and the like).
Athletic performance monitoring systems also have benefited from recent advancements in electronic device and digital technology. Electronic performance monitoring devices allow for monitoring of many physical or physiological characteristics associated with exercise or other athletic performances, including, for example: speed and distance data, altitude data, GPS data, heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure data, body temperature, etc. Specifically, these athletic performance monitoring systems have benefited from recent advancements in microprocessor design, allowing increasingly complex computations and processes to be executed by microprocessors of successively diminutive size. These modern microprocessors may be used for execution of activity recognition processes, such that a sport or activity that is being carried out by an athlete can be recognized, and information related to that sport or activity can be analyzed and/or stored. However, these systems are often powered by limited power sources, such as rechargeable batteries, such that a device may be worn by an athlete to allow for portable activity monitoring and recognition. As the computations carried out by athletic performance monitoring systems have become increasingly complex, the power consumption of the integral microprocessors carrying out the computations has increased significantly. Consequently, the usable time between battery recharges has decreased. Accordingly, there is a need for more efficient systems and methods for prolonging the battery life of athletic performance monitoring systems. Further, certain systems are not configured to permit the accurate capture of intense fitness activity.
Aspects of this disclosure are directed towards novel systems and methods that address one or more of these deficiencies. Further aspects relate to minimizing other shortcomings in the art